FCR 1000 Custom
|related = FCR 1000 |makeyear = |swankness = 0/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = fcr2 |handlingname = FCR2 |textlabelname = FCR2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 60 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi FCR 1000 Custom is a custom featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update, released on January 2nd, 2017, during the FCR 1000 Week event. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The FCR 1000 Custom is the custom variant of the FCR 1000, where it received several changes in terms of details. While the bike retains the general shape of the standard model, it has a front girder design and springer front end, as well as lacking a fairing. Its exhaust pipe is a bit shorter, since it has a more vertical positioning and most of its street accessories (turning lights, rear view mirrors and a tail light with a license plate) were omitted from its main body to give it a better aerodynamic. Because of the front springers, the FCR 1000 lacks the gauge cluster from its standard version. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The performance of the vehicle can be described as average. While the bike has decent acceleration, top speed is below most sports bikes, possibly due to its relatively small engine. Its handling is good, but tends to understeer at high speeds, which may require use of the brakes when taking corners. The bike receives small upgrades in speed and acceleration, where the files list the bike as being 0.2 km/h faster than the regular FCR 1000. It is also 10 kilograms lighter than its basic model. Installing any "Fairing" modification will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as a spoiler. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery PegassiFCR1000Custom-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Advertisement. FCR1000Custom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|Modified example of the FCR 1000 Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. FCR1000Custom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The FCR 1000 Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. FCR1000Custom-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The FCR 1000 Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. FCR1000Custom-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The FCR 1000 Custom in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard FCR 1000 at Benny's Original Motor Works, for $196,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Aside from standard modifications, the FCR 1000 Custom allows Military-themed accessories, giving it a resemblance to . Identical parts such as the longitudinally-mounted license plate and the canisters on the back are common features within these bikes. *The default radio stations for the FCR 1000 Custom are Radio Los Santos, West Coast Classics, and The Lab. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sport Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Custom Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online